


Hey Mickey

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Emily's final big attempt at getting Beca to notice her as more than just her friend
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Hey Mickey

"No, Beca please! You have to be Mickey mouse!" Emily pouted. Beca frowned not understanding why it was so important that she were Mickey mouse. 

"Come on Becs don't destroy the kids vision.It’s her birthday." Amy,who normally bullied the legacy said fixing her outfit. Beca rolled her eyes ready to say something about how come everyone got to pick but her, but Aubrey leveled her with a soft glare. The blonde always did have a soft spot for the youngest bella, if she weren’t dating Stacie Beca would think something more of it. 

"Please it's not like it's a whole costume it's just clothes that resemble the characters! I'm going to be Minnie." Beca sighed taking the clothes from Emily and dramatically making her way to her bedroom. She stalled halfway through smiling when she heard the celebratory shout come from Emily. The outfit was simple and fairly in her style, a deep maroon colored pair of pants and a black t shirt with gold necklace and bracelets. To top it all off a pair of black Mickey ears. 

When Beca finished dressing and went back down the stairs everyone was dressed and ready. Each resembling a different disney character. Chloe surprised everyone by being Roxanne from the Goofy movies instead of Ariel or Merida. Aubrey of course was Cinderella, Stacie was Belle, Jessica was Aurora, Amy was ursula, and Ashley was flounder, Lilly was mushu and of course Emily was Minnie. Beca’s eyes lingered on Emily for a moment appreciating the pink polka dotted dress and the bow in between the mouse ears on her head. 

“So why are we dressing up disney?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Emily’s always wanted a Disney party so why not? Besides it’ll be extra fun at the bar.” Chloe answered Beca grinning like she knew something the brunette didn’t. In fact almost everyone was looking at her like that, all but Emily who looked like an excited puppy. “We’re going to sing disney karaoke and have colorful drinks!” Beca already looked done with the idea. 

____

Halfway through Amy’s rated R version of under the sea Beca grabbed Emily’s hand and began to fiddle with the class ring on her index finger. She did this pretty often and every time it made a chill run through Emily’s spine. She isn’t even sure Beca is aware she does it, and she’s definitely not bringing attention to it, well at least not right now. Emily caught Aubrey’s eye and blushed when the blonde raised her brow and pointedly looked down at her hands. Stacie nudged Aubrey and gave Emily a knowing smile and a wink. 

Emily had been trying for the better part of two months to get Beca to notice her in  _ that  _ way. She bought her coffee all the time, took her to dinner at the most romantic places she knew and sent her at least two cheesy pick up lines everyday. Beca responds with bold versions of those pickup lines and that’s the only response Emily ever gets out of the woman. Emily even pretended to be drunk one night and hung all over Beca the whole night, she should've known that Beca was better than that. Tonight was Emily’s last final attempt to woo the girl, with the help of the bellas and the bar owner. Finally it was her turn to sing, she was excited but also sad because that meant taking her hand back from Beca. 

Taking the microphone from Amy she decided not to go up on the stage but to sing in the crowd closer to Beca. By closer to Beca she means right next to her, when Beca gave her a questioning look she mouthed that she was nervous. Emily began singing “Hey Mickey” Nervously keeping eye contact to the floor until she got to the first verse, the shots Stacie gave her giving her a little confidence. 

“You’ve been here all night, and that’s a little long.You think you’ve got it right, but I think you’ve got it wrong. can’t you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey.” Emily glanced up at Beca’s mouse ears hoping the girl got the hint. She even tapped her own and winked at Beca for emphasis. Cause when you say you will, it always means you won’t. you’re giving me the chills baby, please baby, don’t. Every night you still leave me all alone Mickey.” Emily jumped up on a stool crossing her legs as she sang, now directly to Beca. Her confidence was gaining as she saw the realization begin to dawn on Beca. “Oh Mickey, what a pity you don’t understand, you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand.” Emily leaned over and briefly squeezed Beca’s hand. 

“Wooo Go Legacy!” Emily grinned her attention momentarily taken from Beca and put on Stacie. Just as quickly as it left her attention was back on Beca. Emily moved her hand to cup Beca’s face running her thumb across the older woman’s cheek. 

“Oh Mickey you’re so pretty, can’t you understand? It’s girls like you Mickey. Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey. Don’t break my heart Mickey!” Emily decided to take pity on Beca and leaned back from her finishing the song with a rare confidence. At one point during the rest of the song she had Amy and Stacie singing with her jumping around in the crowded dance floor. Aubrey slid into the chair Emily was sitting in and raised her brow at Beca. 

“Do you get it yet? Or does the poor girl have to literally spell it out for you? We’re supposed to get snow next week, I wouldn’t put it past her.” Beca snorted and finished the last bit of her drink, She was chewing on the staw staring at Emily laughing and dancing with the bellas in the crowd.

“I’m not as dumb as you guys think. I knew, I know. I had a plan, she just..kinda beat me to it? Although mine was much quieter. I was going to watch a bunch of those dumb christmas movies on lifetime and kiss her during the first big kiss in the movie.” Aubrey smiled and nodded her head a little impressed. 

“That’s actually kind of cute. Hers was more clever.” Beca punched the blonde lightly in the shoulder. Emily passed the microphone back to the karaoke dude when her song finished. She went to go find Beca but the brunette was gone. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she noticed her gone, she met Aubrey’s eyes and the blonde signaled for her to turn around. Beca was walking up to her carrying two shots, one was red and the other was pink. 

“Hey, here.” She handed the pink one over. Emily smiled letting out a soft “hi” as she took it. Her earlier confidence waning quickly. “That was really cute. You definitely topped Jesse’s attempt.” Emily was oddly proud of that. 

“Thanks!” Beca clinked her glass with Emily’s and downed the shot, taking the hint Emily did the same. “What was that?” 

“Shot’s Aubrey gave me. Wanna taste mine?” Emily nodded ready to walk over to Aubrey but Beca pulled her close by her waist and kissed her. 


End file.
